Home
by Tye22
Summary: For a young orphan living in Whiterun, the highlight of his day was those few precious moments he could spend alone without being tormented and judged by those around him. One day all of this changed when a broody young boy with icy blue eyes stepped into his life. A sort of prequel to another fic I'm busy with. Eventual Vilkas/OC. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**/AN: Ok so I recently started writing a fic called 'Eternal'. It's about the Harbinger of the Companions (not the Dragonborn though) who gets pulled into the whole Dawnguard plotline. In the second chapter the main character, Valen, elaborates about his past with Vilkas and the Companons a bit to Serana. I never intended Valen's history to be that important but as I dreamed it up I got quite into it and thus this fic was born. Guess it's a prequel of sorts :) **

**Also, it is a slash fic in the end so if that's not your thing… gtfo**

* * *

The leaves of the Gildergreen shifted gently in the breeze, making the shadows dance around and create shifting patterns on the ground around it. A small figure sat near its base, a gnarled old branch grasped tightly in between small grubby fingers. The young boy smiled to himself as he traced the shifting shapes of the shadows into the earth with the twisted branch. He loved sitting under the majestic tree on sunny days like this, just breathing in the fresh air and watching the shadows shift and change as the day crept along.

Most people in Whiterun just ignored him, having grown accustom to seeing him sitting there on his own most days. At first they had fussed over him, urging him to go play with the other children in town or get to doing his chores, but he never really paid them any attention. The other kids in town didn't want anything to do with him and as for chores; he had none, seeing as he didn't have a home. Not a real one anyway. He was fond of the kindly old couple that ran the small orphanage in the lower quarter of Whiterun, but they didn't feel like family. They treated him well, provided him with more than enough to get by without going hungry or cold but he didn't feel like he had anywhere that he belonged.

The other orphans had been his friends once. There were only three of them at the time; Iona, a small girl with long blond hair that was always woven into two braids, Krom, a boy with a round face and shoulders that were too large for the rest of his body and then of course there was Valen. Another group of kids had stayed there for a few months as well while their parents, members of the Companions, had been away on some sort of business. They kept to themselves often so it was not such a loss for Valen when the broody twins and the girl with flaming red hair returned to the great mead hall, leaving him Iona and Krom on their own again. The three of them had been thrown together when the other children had decided that they were not 'worthy' of being part of the group because they were different. It had been all right though because in the end they had each other to turn to for friendship.

That had all changed however, one summer morning when Valen's aptitude for magic had manifested in a violent display of power that blew a bench to bits. Now even Iona and Krom avoided him.

The sky had started to mellow slightly as the day drew to a close and Valen was about to get up to trudge back to the orphanage when a new group of shadows fell upon him. He looked up to see a bunch of kids looming over him; Krom and Iona were with them. They didn't seem to want to be part of what was happening but neither voiced their reluctance. Valen knew why the crowd had gathered around him though; it was time for his 'weekly discipline' as the leader of the gang called it. They said that it was to make sure he stayed in his place, that he didn't use his freakish abilities on them. Valen had tried to resist the first few times but there were just too many fists and boots to fend off. Now he just gritted his teeth and waited for it to be over.

"Ello Freak, what you got there?" the leader, a tall boy with crooked teeth spat, grabbing the branch. "This your magic wand?" he asked in a mocking voice, waving the branch around. Some of the others chuckled.

Valen didn't say anything.

"Hey! I asked you a question, Freak!" the leader growled, raising the branch high before bring it down swiftly. The wood struck Valen just above his left eye. He gasped loudly and fell to the side, his vision swimming slightly. Laughs and taunts rang out again.

"Now, answer my question! You been using this for your witchery? What are these scribbles in the dirt? They your spells?" he spat, motioning with the stick towards the markings Valen had made earlier.

Valen remained silent. The bully drew in a deep breath, his face taking on the appearance of a big red tomato as he flushed with anger. He raised the branch high again, preparing for another strike. Valen shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. He caught a glimpse of Krom and Iona as he did so, seeing the regret in their eyes. It meant nothing though, Valen decided. They did nothing to help so they were just as bad as the others.

There was a loud crack as the branch connected with flesh. There was no pain however, which Valen found odd. A series of gasps and exclamations made him open his eyes. He flinched as he took in the tall dark shape that towered over him. A bunch of the kids turned and ran, the rest were still too shocked to react.

"V-v-v-Vilkas." The leader stammered, fear quite evident in his voice.

The looming figure ignored the bully and turned to Valen, holding out his hand. Valen took it and was pulled up swiftly by the older boy.

"You ok?" he asked.

Valen nodded, reaching up to tentatively prod at the place the branch had hit him before. He drew his hand away to see dark liquid on his fingers.

"It's just a small cut. I'll be fine." He said in a small voice.

Vilkas frowned at him for a moment before nodding and then turned to the remaining bullies, who paled as his gaze fell on them once more.

"You touch him again," he growled, motioning towards Valen, " And we'll see just how long it takes for you to wish you hadn't been born."

The bullies said nothing; they were too scared to even breathe. Valen could see one of them trembling.

"Piss off." Vilkas said after another minute of glaring, sending the children scattering.

"Idiots." Vilkas murmured before turning his attention back to Valen.

"Thanks for helping, but I think you only made it worse." Valen said, looking past Vilkas at the retreating bullies. The leader turned to glare briefly at him, a silent promise of revenge in his eyes.

Valen sighed and made to walk past his savior. Vilkas frowned at him, before holding out an arm to stop him.

"Come to Jorrvaskr tomorrow." He said, looking down at Valen. Even though he was only a few years older than Valen, he towered over him.

"Why?"

"Because there's a lot more to do there than there is here."

"But I like it here and-" Valen began to protest but he was stopped when Vilkas spoke again.

"And you'll grow to like it there too. I promise." He said, a small smile on his lips.

Valen sighed again.

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow then." Vilkas said with a grin before moving back towards the mead hall that was his home. Valen watched him go for a while before quickly going on his way when Vilkas glanced back at him.

* * *

In the ancient mead hall Valen found the closest thing to family he had ever felt. At first the adults had been a bit reluctant to have another child running around but they soon softened to the shy dark haired youth that was dragged around by Vilkas, Farkas and Aela. The four of them formed an awkward foursome at first, with Valen being as quite as ever, Aela being the typical demanding little girl, Farkas being a bit of a bumbling giant and Vilkas acting as Valen's shadow, but soon they were fast friends. Valen would arrive at the hall around the same time each day to join the other three in watching the adults during their morning sparring matches. This was followed by a loose routine of playing at tracking, a more advanced form of hide-and-seek really, or mock weapons training with wooden short swords or watching Eorlund Grey-Mane work the Skyforge. After a while Valen was even invited to listen to the various tales told by the adults as they gathered around the dining table in the center of the great hall. It was the best he had felt his whole life, cherishing the warmth he had found in these great warriors. Each night when he left to return to the orphanage the other three would walk there with him, chatting and laughing as they went along. Valen always felt a bit colder when they left him at the door to the small cottage however, wishing he could just stay with them. Sadly he knew he could not.

* * *

Years passed by and with it the innocence of youth. By now Valen had grown quite proficient with a bow, due to the strict tutelage of Aela. He had even participated in a few contests where he had actually beaten the flaming red head, much to her annoyance and everyone else's amusement. He did not visit with the Companions everyday anymore though, spending most of his time working at the apothecary. He had a natural talent for alchemy, which was not really a shock for anyone.

Vilkas stopped by every now and then, insisting on being the one to pick up the orders made by Kodlak, the Harbinger, for various potions and salves. Valen always felt a bit happier when his friend walked through the door, a smile instantly jumping on his face no matter his mood. On this day something was different though, Valen could feel it.

"Vilkas, what's wrong?" Valen asked as he packed the vials and bottles into the crate that Vilkas had brought with him.

The older boy did't answer, he just glared at the floorboards.

"Vilkas? Hello?" Valen asked again, waving his hand in front of the boys face.

Vilkas looked up at him. A sad smile was on his face.

"We're leaving." He said shortly.

Valens smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"Aela, Farkas and I are leaving Whiterun for a while. I don't know for how long." Vilkas said looking away.

"Why?" Valen asked, a coldness seeping into his heart.

"Initiation. Into the order."

"But you're already part of the order!" Valen said loudly.

"We were born into it, yes, but we're not official member yet. Now that we're all 17 we can join properly."

"Ok, but why do you have to leave to do so?"

"Valen, I can't tell you." Vilkas said, meeting his eyes.

"But… When-"

"Like I said, I don't know how long we'll be gone for. Could be weeks, could even be a few months."

Valen stood silently staring into nothing.

"Can I come with you?" Valen asked in a small voice, even though he knew the answer.

"You're only 15, Valen. Way too young to join. Besides it'll be too dangerous for you."

"I can look after myself, Vilkas! I'm better than Aela with a bow plus I have 'other' talents at my disposal as well." Valen said, making Vilkas frown.

"You can't, Valen. And you know magic won't get you far with the order."

Valen could hear Vilkas's discomfort at the mention of magic.

"I'm sorry, Valen." Vilkas said softly.

Valen said nothing, refusing to even look at his friend. He was startled when a warm hand suddenly folded over his own. He looked up into Vilkas's eyes, unsure of how to react.

"We're leaving at dusk." Vilkas said, "I just wanted to see you once more before we go. Farkas and Aela wanted me to say goodbye on their behalf because they couldn't get away from the hall today. Kodlak is keeping everyone so busy with the preperations. I'm the only one who could slip away, because of the potions that had to be fetched."

"Promise you'll be back soon?" Valen said after a moment, "Who else will I bother while the three of you are gone?" he added with a small grin.

"I promise, as soon as possible." Vilkas said with a smile.

He squeezed Valen's hand once before turning to pick up the crate that held the potions.

" I should get going. Goodbye Valen." He said and stepped out the door, hesitating for only a brief moment to look back at Valen.

"Goodbye, Vilkas." Valen whispered and as the door blew shut he felt as if a part of his life had just been closed off as well.

* * *

In the months that followed Valen had tried to stay busy to keep his mind from straying to his friends. At first it had been easy but as weeks turned into months he couldn't help but worry. This constant worry caused his concentration to slip more often and one day, while delivering some salves to the local temple, he accidently set one of the nearby houses on fire. There was panic as the villagers struggled to put out the blaze before it grew too wild. Valen faded into the background, not wanting attention to be drawn to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to take responsibility for his actions, it was just that he was afraid that he would be kicked out of the hold because of his lack of control over his 'gift'. A hand on his shoulder made him jump but he calmed slightly when he saw that it was Kodlak.

The old Harbinger smiled down at him and spoke in a calm voice.

"You really should get those abilities of yours under control you know. Before someone gets hurt."

Valen sighed and crossed his arms.

"I know, but to do that I'd have to go to WInterhold and-"

"Hush child, no one said anything about Winterhold. Now, I was just heading up to Dragonsreach to speak with the Jarl and the court wizard. Why don't you join me?" Kodlak said and gestured for the boy to follow him.

Valen felt a small spark of fear ignite anew in his chest. He couldn't help but wonder if Kodlak meant to report him to the Jarl or was the old man genuinely trying to help. He said nothing though, silently following after the old man as he moved towards the stairs that led up the hill to Dragonsreach, the Jarl's keep.

* * *

Two years later Valen was living in a cottage of his own in the lower Plains District of Whiterun. He no longer worked at the Apothecary, but he did still step in once and a while to help if it was needed. He had recently finished his apprenticeship to Farengar Secret-Fire, the court wizard of Whiterun. On the day Kodlak had marched him up to the keep the old man had negotiated his education under the court wizard by calling in a personal favor from the Jarl. Valen had been opposed to it at first but now he was eternally grateful to the Harbinger for going out of his way to help hone his magical skill.

Time spent with the wizard had been tiring because of the man's reluctance to teach the young boy but in the end Valen had learnt much. He was now in full control of his magic. This did not mean that he was a great spell caster, as Farengar could only teach him so much, but at least he could get by without setting more houses on fire. His time with the wizard had also greatly augmented his alchemy skills and he even had a bit of knowledge in enchanting.

He used this knowledge as well as his skill with a bow to make a living. He hunted game that he then sold to the merchants and inns in town and sometimes he helped the city guard and on occasion even some of the Companions by augmenting their weapons and armor with his magic. It wasn't a very luxurious life but he got by and that was all that mattered.

He ran into some of the kids from his youth every now and then and they all treated him as they would any other, having put aside their cruel judgement of him as they had grown up. The leader of the bullies had left sometime ago to join up with some sort of mercenary group. He had stopped by Valen's house before he went, to apologize for all the things he had done before and ask for Valen's help in boosting his armor a bit. Valen had long since forgiven the things done to him but it was nice to hear the apology. Iona and Krom had gotten married and had moved to a farm just outside the city. Valen greeted them whenever he saw them on a errand or when he delivered a few potions to their homestead but they never really spoke other than that. All in all, things were good. But Valen couldn't help but wonder if it was really going to stay that way. He felt as if there was a change coming and he had no way of stopping it.

* * *

One morning when Valen got ready to go on another hunting trip he heard the loud boom of thunder outside. He scowled and peeked out the window to see the sky dark with clouds. As he watched the first big drops of rain started coming down. The hunter cursed and turned away from the window. He dropped his bow and pack back on his bed and stalked over to the wash area next to his bed. A cracked looking class hung from the wall and for a moment Valen just stared at himself. His dark brown hair had grown long over the past year and reached just past his shoulders. A light dusting of stubble stretched along his jaw, growing thicker on his chin and around his mouth. His green eyes drifted to the scar above his left eye, a pale line that crossed over his eyebrow. He gave a small smile as he recalled the day he had received it. The day Vilkas had rescued him. He sighed as his thoughts returned to his old friends. He wondered if they were ever going to come back. He had given up hope sometime ago. Splashing some cold water on his face to shock him out of his thoughts, Valen turned to walk over to the door, grabbing his cloak when he passed it. Pulling the cloak over his shoulders and putting the hood up to keep dry, he threw open the door and walked straight into a man who had been about to knock.

"Shit, sorry! I wasn't expecting someone to be-" he began but stopped when he looked up at the face of the man who stood before him. Gone were the boyish features, the smooth skin, the almost awkwardly long limbs that most young boys have before growing into them. Before him stood a warrior, dark war paint around his eyes, a decent beard on his jaw, plated armor covering him from the shoulders down and a wicked looking sword strapped to his back. The only things that hadn't changed were the icy blue eyes that stared down at him.

"Vilkas?!" Valen exclaimed in shock.

"Aye." Said a voice that Valen almost didn't recognize because it sounded so deep, so primal. He was standing so close to Vilkas that he could almost feel the heat rolling of the man. It made him shiver in a way that was not at all unpleasant.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we gonna stand out here in the rain al day?" Vilkas asked, jolting Valen out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right. Um, come on in." he said and took an awkward step back into the house.

"Vilkas smiled briefly before stepping inside. He reached up and unclasped his own cloak, hanging it up near the door to dry a bit. Valen pulled his cloak off as well and threw it on the bed.

"Nice place you have here." Vilkas said as he looked around. "Seems cozy." He added before meeting Valens eyes.

Valen felt himself blush ever so slightly. Vilkas must have noticed because his smile widened. Valen cursed silently. He could not understand why he was reacting to Vilkas in this way. He had never looked at his friend in such a way before.

"It is. Cozy, I mean."

"So what have you been doing while we were gone?" Vilkas asked, trying to strike up casual conversation. It had been the wrong thing to do.

"Seriously? You're trying to be casual about it?" Valen said, a cold edge to his voice.

Gone was the blushing and stumbling caused by the shock of Vilkas's sudden appearance. Valen was suddenly very pissed off. He felt a surge of satisfaction when Vilkas's appeared to be taken off guard.

"You've been gone for two fucking years! You promised me it wouldn't be more than a few months!"

"Whoa, calm down Valen." Vilkas said, moving closer, "I said we'd be back as soon as possible. Here I am now."

"It really took that long to do your stupid initiation rituals?!" Valen cried, "Don't bullshit me Vilkas!"

Vilkas's face reddened slightly as anger took hold of him as well.

"They aren't 'stupid' rituals, Valen. They are sacred rites that should be respected!"

"Screw that! You lied to me and you're lying to me right now."

"I'm not lying! We went out to complete the rites of passage. We did that. Then we received news that we were needed in Cyrodiil to assist in quelling a rising rebellion. Kodlak sent us there directly. It took months to get there and even longer to resolve the trouble when we got there."

"Oh and I suppose they don't have paper in Cyrodiil. You could have sent a fucking letter!"

"Valen, we were basically cut off from Skyrim while we were there. And the senior Companions were in charge of any missives that were exchanged, we only helped with the fighting!" Vilkas exclaimed, moving ever closer to Valen.

"You could have asked to send word, Vilkas! I thought I had lost my best friends, the closest thing to family that I've ever had! I'd given you all up for being dead."

Vilkas winced at those words.

"Valen, I'm sorry, I should have made more of an effort I-"

"Damn right you should have! Fucking idiot!" Valen spat, rage still simmering within.

"Will you stop yelling?" Vilkas asked, frowning again.

"No! Why should I?! I'm so pissed off right now Vilkas and nothing you say can-"

Valen was cut off by hot lips pressed against his. His eyes went wide before he pushed away.

"There. Didn't need to say anything." Vilkas said, a smirk on his face.

Valen stared up at him, too surprised to say anything. Then suddenly he reached up and pulled Vilkas down to kiss him back. The older man groaned as their lips met and wrapped his arms around Valen. They melted into eachother for one perfect moment before the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud crack.

Aela took a step into the house and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes fixed on the scene before her. Valen and Vilkas pulled apart so fast that Vilkas almost tripped over a chair.

"So that's why he rode out ahead today." She whispered with a smile.

"I'll just come back later." She said with a wink and left, closing the door behind her.

The whole of Skyrim will know of this by tomorrow." Vilkas said with a sigh.

Valen didn't say anything. He simply stood there grinning. Finally he turned to Vilkas and punched him hard on the shoulder.

"You're still an idiot. But I'm glad you're back." He said and leaned in for another kiss.

"So am I." Vilkas whispered before losing himself in the kiss once more.

* * *

**There might be a few differences between this and what I wrote in the other fic but meh, I'll get to fixing it later. I didn't want to focus too much on the 'childhood' part of his history so I may have rushed that a bit. From here on the important stuff happens.**

**What did you think of this so far? I have a couple more chapters planned so if this is received well I'll post them soon. Also, I won't be continuing 'Eternal' till this one is done.**

**More Valen/Vilkas adventures to come so stay tuned ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally... I had a chance to do anything other than work.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

The storm had subsided during the night leaving a coolness on the breeze that Valen found refreshing as he stepped out of his cottage. Birds were flittering about and the rays of sunlight broke through the clouds at regular intervals. Valen didn't know if it was genuinely a perfect morning or if it just felt that way because he was in the perfect mood.

Making his way through the food stalls in the market courtyard he grabbed an apple, tossing a coin at the little girl who tended the stand with her mother. Both woman smiled pleasantly at him, the little girl giggling as he winked in reply.

The ancient mead hall stood proudly in the early morning light. Valen hadn't been inside for ages, not since Vilkas and the others had left. As he trotted up the steps he could hear a familiar voice cry out his name. Seconds later the main door burst open to reveal a young woman with flaming hair. She bounded over to Valen and threw her arms around his head, forcing his face down into the space between her breasts.

"Finally! I can greet you properly!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tighter.

Valen spluttered and struggled, unable to breath in her embrace. After a few moments of suffocation she released him. Valen took a few seconds to catch his breath before smiling.

"It's nice to see you too Aela."

The female warrior frowned.

"Only 'nice'?"

Valen chuckled.

"Ok ok, it's 'great' to see you."

Aela was still frowning, but she took his arm and dragged him towards the hall.

"That's a bit better, although I'm not entirely pleased yet." She said, a hint of mischief in her tone.

Valen sighed.

"What must I do to convince you then?"

Aela glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I can't expect the same welcome you gave Vilkas now can I?" she said, making Valen turn red.

"But, you can sit down and tell me about it." She said and pulled him towards a bench.

"Where is everyone?" Valen asked as they passed through the empty mead hall.

"The elders are having a meeting and the twins are out training the new whelps. I was about to go join them when I heard you coming up the steps."

Valen frowned.

"You 'heard' me? How?"

Aela hesitated for a split second.

"I um, was standing right by the door. Besides, you have always had this way of clonking up the steps."

Valen found this hard to believe but before he could ask her more she pulled him down next to her.

"Now, how long has this 'thing' been going between you two?"

Valen remained silent for a moment, thinking. He had forgotten that Aela could be such a gossip.

"A few hours." He said finally.

Aela raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding…"

"No, not at al."

"You're telling me THAT kiss was the product of a minute old infatuation? I doubt that Valen."

The young man sighed and sat back.

"I suppose that somewhere there had to have been a spark or something before. I'm not sure… maybe… no…" he paused.

"Maybe?"

Valen smiled.

"Maybe it had always been there. Since that day he… saved me."

Aela watched without comment. Slowly a smile crept across her face.

"He dreamt about you, you know? While we were away."

Valen looked over at her.

"Really?"

Aela nodded.

"He would whisper your name in fitful sleep, rolling around in his bed roll."

Valen blushed again.

"I didn't realize…"

His smile withered. Aela frowned and leaned forward.

"What?"

"If he thought about me so much why didn't he ever send me a letter? I thought you all were dead. Kodlak refused to tell me anything. I thought he was maybe trying to spare my feelings by keeping quiet or something…"

"He wanted to write. Truly." Aela said softly.

Valen just stared at her.

"Valen. At the time I did not realize this but after last night I see it a bit differently. I think he was struggling with his own feelings. I think that he wanted to speak to you again but he just didn't know how to find the right words."

Valen met her eyes.

"You think so?"

Aela nodded.

"You should have seen the way his eyes lit up when we got word that we would finally be going home."

Valen smiled.

"Vilkas has always been the quiet, broody type. Everyone knows that. Maybe you shouldn't be to hard on him?" Aela said, nudging him with her elbow. Her face twisted into a mischievous grin. "Or maybe you should be 'hard' on him. He might like it."

Valen's eyes went wide, the blush returning with a vengeance. Aela burst out laughing. Before Valen could reply a deep voice interrupted.

"Valen!" Farkas called and swept the smaller man into a ferocious bear hug and for the second time that day Valen had to fight to breathe. He gasped when the big man put him back down.

"Wow, Farkas. You certainly have grown a lot bigger."

"Maybe it's just because you haven't seen him in a while." A voice said from behind the big man.

Farkas stepped to the side to reveal Vilkas. Valen felt his heart leap. As their eyes met they both smiled.

"What have you two been up to? We could hear Aela laughing all the way at the main gate." Farkas asked.

Valen turned away form Vilkas to look at Farkas.

"What is it with you people and your good hearing all of a sudden?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

All three warriors paled ever so slightly, Farkas coughed awkwardly.

"We were just catching up." Aela said quickly, trying to draw the conversation along.

"You should join us for the feast tonight, Valen." Farkas said. "That way, we can all catch up."

Aela and Vilkas looked over at him expectantly. Valen chuckled.

"That sounds great."

* * *

Just as the last rays of sunlight faded behind the horizon there was a knock at the door. The sudden banging made Valen jump. He strode over to the door and pulled it open. Just as he was expecting, Vilkas stood outside.

"The feast has started. Aela sent me to get you." He said with a small smile.

"She's always been so impatient." Valen said while shaking his head. "I was just about ready to leave, just waiting for the fire salts to dissolve into the brew."

"Fire salts?" Vilkas asked.

"I'm brewing something for War Maiden's. To help with their smithing fire."

Vilkas nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"Do you want to come inside while we wait? It won't be long." Valen asked, motioning inside.

Vilkas nodded and stepped into the small cottage. His eyes swept across the interior. The night before he hadn't paid much attention to anything except Valen and the young man's wicked lips. A small bed stood in one corner, a large table piled with books and papers in another. A small fire pit was dug out in the center, a bubbling pot hanging over it while a large cabinet dominated the far wall. Vilkas smiled at a shelf that was littered with 'trophies' from when they had been kids.

"What are you smiling at?" Valen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vilkas pointed at the shelf. Valen smiled, a light blush creeping over his face as he saw the tiny relics.

"You kept them." Vilkas said.

"Of course I did. I won them fare and square."

Vilkas chuckled.

"That you did, love." He said and froze as he spoke the last word.

Valen looked up at him, surprise evident on his face. Vilkas want red.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" he began but was cut off by Valen who grabbed the front of the simple shirt he was wearing and drew him close.

"Shut up." The younger man breathed before crushing their lips together.

Neither of them noticed the pot starting to boil over behind them.

* * *

**So I guess this chapter has been a bit fluffy...**

**The characters seem a bit 'out of character' I know, but this is because they are 'young'. The events that made them who they are later have not yet happened. (in this universe anyway)**

**Hope there are still those actually reading this. (if there are, THANK YOU)**

**I hope to update a lot sooner this time ;)**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**P.S: Valen and Vilkas didn't have sexytime at the end of ch 1. Only kissies and huggies. The rest comes later ;)**


End file.
